


More Than an Asset

by myemergence



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Johnny Rose is President, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, assassination attempt, but he's okay, first son au, idiots to lovers, secret service au, talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: After an attempt on his father's life, David feels like life is spinning out of control. On top of nearly losing his father, he almost lost Patrick as well, without ever really telling him how he felt.One night changes everything.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: Politics? What Politics?





	More Than an Asset

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to submit something to the Politics, what politics? collection but had literally no idea what to write. Thanks to Rainbow for reminding me of my idea to write a Secret Service AU, and using this as a chance to give the characters a little spin.
> 
> Thank you to [FrizzleNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizzlenox) for the beta on this (especially your general knowledge of DC).

David hates to run, but today hasn’t really been an ordinary day, and he is definitely not running because he likes it. He finds himself in a full out jog once the black SUV pulls to a stop at Walter Reed National Military Medical Center.

An attempted assassination on the President of the United States. 

Sure, you hear about these things in history books and they feel unfortunate and wrong. The reality of just how ugly the world can be, how much hatred that there can be in some people feels overwhelming. And David feels like he’s drowning in it.

He forgets for a second that he’s not alone, as if being alone is something he’s still familiar with after moving into the White House a few years ago. He’s flanked by two members of the Secret Service as they walk into the Emergency Department. He immediately recognizes the faces of others from their protective detail, somehow having arrived at the hospital first to ensure it’s security. 

They’re immediately led into the waiting room in the President’s wing at Walter Reed, and David feels like he’s going to burst at the seams. “Can someone please find out what is going on with _my father_?” 

He sits down in one of the seats, raking his hands through his hair roughly. “Fuck!” 

He’s going to be okay. 

It’s okay.

He _has_ to be okay.

David’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he internalizes a groan, expelling a shaky breath and answering before he has the chance to hesitate. “Hey Alexis,” David murmurs. Of course, his mom is out of town when their entire world could possibly be crumbling. Alexis is in New York, leaving David stuck here in D.C. trying to do what he can to glue the pieces of his life back together. 

This emergency isn’t exactly helping.

“David, what is going on? Stevie? called and—”

He loves her dearly, but he knows that she’s about to go off on a tangent, and with David in the state that he’s in—in a hospital surrounded with protective detail that he feels like he barely knows—he can’t hear it.

“We don’t know anything yet, okay? I just got here like five minutes ago. We’re trying to get an update.”

“But, David, what if—”

“Stop,” he says roughly, “I can’t play the what-if game right now, Alexis. I really, _really_ can’t. You’re in New York and Mom’s in fucking California right now. I just… I’ll call you once I know something, okay? I’ve gotta go.” David ends the call abruptly, feeling the telltale signs of panic rising in his chest. He tries to slow his breathing, tries to do anything to not get stuck in a spiral that he has no hope of climbing his way out of.

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room, he tries to distract himself with _anything_. They haven’t even told him the details of what happened. What he’s been told is vague, at best. There was an attempt on the President’s life and he was rushed into surgery. 

He’s not equipped to deal with this. 

His chest is tight and aching when a nurse finally comes out and tells them that he made it through surgery okay, but that they’re keeping him overnight. He’ll make a full recovery. For the first time since they arrived at the hospital, David feels like he can breathe again. He swallows thickly, feeling tears of relief gathering in his eyes. The nurse leaves and David keeps his back to everyone else in the room. 

He begins to count, trying to calm his already frazzled nerves so that he can leave the hospital without making a scene.

David remains with his back to them as he calls Alexis to let her know that their dad is going to be okay. 

After what feels like an hour they finally let David go back to see him, but only for a few minutes so that he’s able to rest for the rest of the night.

David stops for a moment when they finally stop in front of his dad’s room, _Rose_ written in a loose scrawl. Taking what’s meant to be a grounding breath, he slips past the men in suits standing by the door. Once he rounds the corner, he’s able to fully take in the sight of his father—the President. Someone that is usually so put together, so _on top_ of things. 

Only now he looks so pale and weak. David struggles to swallow past the lump in his throat, the vision of his dad in the hospital bed distorted by tears.

“I can give you the room,” the familiar voice sounds from the corner of the room, and David hadn’t even realized he was sitting there. Only this time he doesn’t look so perfectly put together, the buttons on his suit jacket are unbuttoned, revealing the crisp dress shirt beneath it.

“You don’t have to do that,” David says. 

There are members of that team who have become something like family over the past few years that his dad’s been in office. But, Patrick? David isn’t even sure how to describe what he’s become. He’s different from the rest of them, somehow. They all have the same job, to protect them, but with Patrick—it’s as if he sees them as more than just an asset to protect.

Sees _him_ as more than that.

He sees past the brattiness and attitude like he’s more than just the first son when Patrick talks to him. 

David’s more than someone who’s failed at a career in politics; one that he never wanted to begin with. He’s someone with feelings and passions for things outside of the White House and Capitol Hill, never really wanting those things, to begin with. Yet, somehow everyone else sees that as an epic failure, but Patrick—

David tries to slam the door on the direction that his thoughts are heading.

Patrick looks at him with questions in his eyes, his expression soft. “Please, stay,” David rasps out.

Patrick motions to the chair beside the bed. “Please, sit. They said he probably won’t be awake again for a while,” he says as David sits down hesitantly. Once Patrick is on the other side of the room, David looks up at him, directly in his line of sight now.

The realization suddenly hits him that Patrick was on duty today; he was with his dad when the attempt on his life happened. David bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep the sudden swell of emotions at bay, withholding all of the questions that he wants to ask Patrick now. 

David remains at the bedside, hand resting awkwardly on top of the bed, milometers from his dad’s. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” David scolds, but the break in his voice is obvious. “This world can’t lose you.”

 _I can’t lose you, Dad_ , are the words that remain unsaid. 

David snaps out of his own thoughts the moment he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, then a gentle squeeze to get his attention. “Why don’t I drop you off, make sure you get home safely?”

Nodding his head at the question, David squeezes his dad’s hand gently one time. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promises. He watches Patrick as he buttons his jacket, then smooths a hand over the front.

The ride back home is mostly filled with silence, David lost in a sea of feelings that are swirling dangerously. He could have lost his dad today and then he’d never hear another one of his ridiculously timed jokes. He’d never have another talk about where _his life_ is headed and as much as David hates those conversations, he knows they come from a place of love.

Glancing over at Patrick in the darkness of the SUV, David bounces his leg, the nerves from today to find some means of escape. “Nobody will tell me what happened,” David says. “Will you tell me?”

“We can’t talk about that right now, David.”

David sighs out of pure frustration. “So you’re going to be like the rest of them. Try to keep me in the dark, like that is somehow going to change the fact that he’s laying in a hospital bed right now, after nearly _dying_. Unbelievable!”

“They’re just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protection! Fuck,” David sighs loudly. The irony of his spoken words aren’t lost on him; he’s adamant that he doesn’t need protection while in an SUV with one of the people _literally_ tasked with protecting him. 

His body screams at him to say fuck it to protocol, to fling open the door of the SUV now that it’s parked, and storm into his living quarters. David twists up his mouth, refusing to say another word. He’s so angry with Patrick right now because he’s so _different_ from the rest of them, he’s always treated David like he’s someone that matters. But right now, he’s treating David the same as they do.

Patrick leads him inside, winding through the familiar hallways that lead to the corridor housing David’s private living quarters. “Better make sure you facilitate a seamless handoff of your duties.”

David’s chest is tightening again, not with fear like it did at the hospital but with something else entirely. And suddenly Patrick—the one person who’s been letting pieces of his true self shine through, who he’s been slowly falling in love with over these past few months—is shutting him out.

“David.”

“Look, here’s Trent to make sure I don’t get murdered tonight, you’re free to go,” David says, curtly. He brushes past Patrick and Trent before walking to his kitchen. For a second he considers a drink to dull his nerves, but he’s fairly certain he doesn’t have anything strong enough for that kind of a job.

“Are you okay?” When he hears Patrick’s voice behind him, he braces the counter for a second to collect his composure before he turns around.

“Do you really care either way?” David means for the words to come across calmly, but they don’t. There isn’t even enough bite to mask the vulnerability of how much he wants Patrick.

Something that Patrick’s unwilling to give to him.

“The problem has never been that I don’t care for you,” Patrick admits and then he’s quiet, as if letting the words simmer with David, to see if he’s going to do anything with them.

“What does that even mean?” David asks sharply, leaning back into the counter behind himself. He crosses his arms over his chest, attempting to keep his walls up even as Patrick peers at him, afraid of just what Patrick might find in his eyes.

“It means that you’ve never been just an asset; someone that I’m supposed to protect.”

“Then why are you putting distance between us? If that’s true then why are you treating me like everybody else? Like I’m someone that can’t handle it.”

Patrick unbuttons his suit jacket before he turns one of the chairs at the dinette to face him. He sits down in the chair, observing David for a long moment. Part of him wants to fluff his feathers around like a peacock and flaunt himself, while the other part is pleading with him to hide all of the real parts of himself from Patrick.

“Because today was a hard day, _scary_ , even and I don’t want to put that on you. It’s hard enough knowing that your dad was in danger today, that even changing one small decision and it would’ve been a very different conversation,” Patrick pauses, seeking out David’s eyes and he finds a softness and vulnerability there that he’s not expecting. “I was terrified of telling you that he hadn’t pulled through, that despite everything I hadn’t been able to do _enough_. So, I understand you being upset with me about not being transparent with you, but it’s with good reason.”

David pushes away from the counter, then, pulling up a chair beside Patrick and pushing his own worries and insecurities aside. “But you did,” he says, “you did make the right decisions, and you did make sure he was safe. I know that you probably don’t want to tell me the details and that’s fine… _for now._ ” 

David reaches out a hand and rests it gently on Patrick’s thigh, practically holding his breath to steady himself, a part of him fully expecting rejection. He rests it there for a minute before he squeezes gently when Patrick doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t push him away, either. Patrick rattles a breath out at the touch. 

“I’ll talk to you about it,” Patrick manages, “just not today.”

“In the spirit of, um, honesty and transparency?” David begins, unsure of how to even put into words what he needs to say. “I know I haven’t exactly been… subtle, but if you hadn’t realized it by now I have feelings for you, Patrick. And I know I’m probably the exact kind of complication that you _don’t_ need in your life.”

“Maybe not, but you’re the exact kind of complication that I want,” Patrick answers, tracing his fingers lightly over the back of David’s hand, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine. David almost asks him to say it again, wanting to make sure they’re real.

“So what you’re saying is…”

“Your feelings aren’t unrequited,” Patrick says simply. 

Suddenly, David feels incredibly glad that his one condition on moving into the White House with his parents was that he’d have his own, private space. Aside from the housekeeper that comes through each morning and a member of the secret service team that would stay just outside of his living quarters, there was nobody else. 

David wants to reach out, wants to grab Patrick’s face between his hands, and stop wondering what his lips will feel like against his. His fingers move against the slick material of Patrick’s dress pants. “Trent?”

Patrick laughs quietly before he shakes his head. “I sent him away, told him I’d text him if I needed him to come back.” 

David hums in approval as he runs the hand that’s been resting against Patrick’s thigh down towards his knee. Patrick turns his head slightly so that he’s looking at David and he looks so vulnerable and open. Despite that, David’s sure that he’s gonna need to make the first move. Even with all of the signs that he’s given Patrick, clear as day that he’s wanted him for months, there’s still the obstacle of Patrick’s worry over crossing a line, regardless of how bad he _wants_.

Patrick reaches out with both hands and grazes his thumbs over David’s jawline, the tender motion causing an unfamiliar fluttering in his chest. David submits to it, just letting himself feel as his eyes drift closed, Patrick’s lips pressing against his in a light kiss. Even seconds after they’ve parted, David still feels the warmth of his lips lingering. 

Although this is David’s space, his home, he’s never brought anyone home since he moved in for his dad’s first term. It’s always been his safe space and something about Patrick being here with him in it, in a non-official capacity, feels so right. 

David’s suddenly overwhelmed by the need to feel Patrick’s lips against his again. He studies Patrick’s face for a moment, making sure there’s no sign of hesitancy of regret there. When he doesn’t find any he cradles Patrick’s cheek, taking the time to appreciate the softness there, his fingers moving delicately over his skin. David’s body is angled uncomfortably so that their lips can meet again, this time it’s less gentle and more curious. He ignores the aching in his neck from their awkward positioning for as long as he’s able, finally drifting a hand down Patrick’s arm.

When David’s hand finds Patrick’s, he tugs gently, guiding Patrick onto his lap before pulling back slightly. “If this is too—” Patrick cuts him off his words with a greedy kiss, leaving him breathless. Drifting his hands beneath the suit jacket, David shifts them up Patrick’s torso curiously and feels firm planes of muscle beneath his fingertips, urging the jacket from his shoulders. 

Patrick pulls back long enough to shimmy the jacket from his shoulders and lets it pool onto the tile floor below. “God, we’re such idiots,” Patrick says with an amused chuckle, and David smiles, memorizing the way that Patrick’s eyes brighten with his laughter. “We could’ve been doing this for months—”

David hums, smirking up at Patrick. “I seem to remember giving you some _very_ obvious signals. So, if you want to point fingers—”

“ _David_.”

“Then maybe you should—” 

Patrick glares down at him playfully. “Do you ever stop talking?”

David’s hands ghost down Patrick’s sides until they rest on his hips. He rolls his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks up at Patrick, “well, you could _make_ me.” Patrick swallows thickly, his eyes seeming an entire shade darker than they were only a few moments ago.

“I-I could make you?” Patrick manages.

As inappropriate as it may be, David finds satisfaction in the light flush that suddenly colors Patrick’s cheeks, trying to process the images that are going through his mind, hopefully imagining David on his knees, with his lips wrapped around Patrick’s cock.

David nods, thumb sweeping over the light pink that’s flushed his cheeks. “If you can figure out what to do that would make me be quiet.” 

“I might have some ideas.” Patrick’s head dips down to capture David’s lips again, nipping at his bottom lip before resting his forehead against David’s. He’s preparing to tease Patrick more, but he feels as if his entire brain short circuits the moment Patrick grinds down into his lap with a dirty little roll of his hips. “But if you don’t like my ideas, that’s okay.”

“Mmm,” David forces out. “I think I might be oscillating between liking them and not liking them.”

“Guess we’ll need to put it to a true test, then, so you can be sure of whatever decision you make.”

“I do like to make an informed decision,” David says matter-of-factly, in spite of his body’s obvious reaction to what Patrick is suggesting. After all of this time and all of the what-if’s, he doesn’t need to wonder anymore. 

“But, maybe we could take this… _testing_ somewhere other than your kitchen?” Patrick suggests as he climbs off of David’s lap, picking his jacket up off of the floor and setting it on the back of one of the chairs. 

With far less hesitation than he’d expect for their first time being like this together, David leans against the doorjamb, waiting for Patrick to follow him towards the bedroom. 

Despite the fact that David wants this, wants this more than he’d probably ever be able to admit, he needs to be sure that Patrick won’t have regrets tomorrow. He doesn’t think that he’d be able to handle Patrick averting his gaze, or avoiding him because they took things too far.

When they near the doorway to the bedroom, David stops just short of opening it and turns to face Patrick. “You want this right? I mean, obviously, I know you _want_ it,” he says with an awkward chuckle, motioning at the growing bulge at the front of Patrick’s slacks. 

_God, this is so awkward._ David clears his throat, ignoring his discomfort as he continues. “What I mean is, if we do this, tomorrow—”

“I won’t regret _any_ of it,” Patrick assures him, taking a step forward and letting a hand rest against David’s chest, over his rapidly beating heart. 

Then, Patrick leans in to kiss him with bone-aching tenderness, as David melts back against the closed door behind him. Taking a small step back so that he’s not crowding into David’s space anymore, Patrick motions at the door handle. “Can we?”

David nods, trying to suppress his smile by pressing his lips together, in an attempt to process the unfamiliar warmth that he feels spreading throughout his chest. “Yeah.” 

Turning around, David opens the door and leads them into his bedroom, Patrick closing the door behind them once they’re inside. David’s never been in here with anyone before, and it puts him off-kilter, the unknowns swirling around him. Sure, he’s had his room guarded by their protective detail before, to ensure his safety, but he’s never been intimate with someone _here_. It’s like he’s truly letting someone in his world for the first time in a very long time. Revealing all of the parts of him, not just the parts that people usually like. 

It’s one part empowering… but equally as terrifying because of the painful memories of rejection.

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, reaching out for David’s hand. “You alright?” He asks after a few moments of silence, pulling David out of his thoughts.

“I am… more than alright,” David admits, using their linked hands to lead Patrick towards the bed, stopping when they’re only a few feet away, and turning them once they’re in front of the bed so Patrick’s back is facing it. “I just needed to take all of this in.” He runs a hand over Patrick’s chest lightly, brushing his thumb over the material. “To remember what it’s like with you here.”

Without saying anything else David leans in, pressing his lips to Patrick’s as he slides a hand up from his chest to tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Patrick returns the kiss as his lips part slightly, letting David lick into his mouth as he walks him backward until his legs press against the mattress. Their lips part momentarily, long enough for Patrick to climb onto the bed with David’s body hovering over him, guiding him back onto the pillows.

Some kisses are slow and tender, while others are greedy and sloppy. As if they’re unable to decide if they want to take things slowly after how long they’ve waited for this or to allow the lust that they feel for one to consume them, not worrying about taking their time. 

Patrick groans deep in his throat as David’s weight continues to press him down into the soft mattress beneath, his fingers moving over the slick material of Patrick's dress pants beneath, and he ruts up once against David’s hand. 

Pulling back slightly, David rests his forehead against Patrick’s for a moment, taking the time to remind himself that as badly as he wants this, they don’t need to race to the finish line. 

He’s waited far too long to not take his time with Patrick.

David’s hands slide up to Patrick’s dress shirt, fingers working carefully to undo each of the buttons. He drops light kisses over the freshly exposed skin, trailing down towards his belly button. Once the shirt is unbuttoned, David gathers the tucked shirt in his hands, untucking it before his arms slide around Patrick’s waist, fingers lightly tracing over the skin there. 

“C’mere,” Patrick murmurs, pulling him in for another kiss. David can’t help but hum against his lips, content to let Patrick kiss him as much as he wants. Sliding his hands down David’s body, Patrick licks into his mouth, exploring David’s body with his hands before rucking up his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Patrick falls back against the pillows, looking up at David breathlessly. “You’re beautiful.”

David can’t help but preen under the compliment, thumb brushing against Patrick’s jawline and gently guiding him to run his head to the side, thumb pressing lightly against his chin. Alternating light kisses with enthusiastic sucking, David moves his lips down Patrick’s neck, as though suddenly remembering what he was doing before he’d been distracted by the intoxicating taste of his lips; sweet, with a hint of peppermint. 

David drags his teeth against the soft skin of Patrick’s neck, he’s half a second into wondering if maybe he’s being a little too eager with his movements when Patrick chases those thoughts away with an encouraging groan. “Ah, that feels so good, David,” Patrick gasps, arching against David when he gently nips at his skin.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” David promises, dragging a hand down to cup Patrick’s hard-on through his pants. He rubs his fingers against his erection, and Patrick groans helplessly against his touch. 

Something about that, seeing Patrick so needy for his touch does something to David. He undoes Patrick’s belt before he makes quick work of unzipping them, freeing his cock. “God, I can’t wait for you to absolutely _gag_ me with it,” David manages, and a low whine escapes Patrick’s lips.

Without saying anything else, David’s eyes settle on his. He slides down Patrick’s body and wraps a large hand around his dick, stroking him with confident movements while Patrick’s hips buck up to match his strokes. “Easy, tiger, I haven’t even started with you,” David teases as Patrick’s laughter settles in the air around him.

Releasing his grip, David moves his hand down to the base, dipping down to wrap his lips around the head, licking his tongue over the slit. Without further encouragement from Patrick, David swallows him down, dropping a hand to cup his balls. The choked sound that bursts past Patrick’s lips has David bringing his free hand down to press against his own erection through his pants, needing to feel some kind of friction.

David bobs his head in a regular rhythm while Patrick combs his fingers through his hair, not pushing or guiding David to take his dick down any further, just a steady presence that somehow grounds him, his fingers gently scratching against his scalp. “David,” Patrick manages, “you’re so good.”

David slows just enough to catch Patrick with a heated gaze. The choked words make his stomach twist with desire, and David feels like this is just not nearly enough with him, he needs _more_. 

Making good on his earlier words, he swallows Patrick down this time he pushes past the resistance that his throat provides, relaxing as his throat muscles clench around him. “Fuck, David, what are—oh my God—” 

Gagging slightly around Patrick, David eases himself off and breathes fresh air in through his nose, trying to smile around Patrick’s girth despite the tears that have gathered in the corners of his eyes. He takes a few seconds before he repeats the motion, taking Patrick all the way down again. “D-David, _please—_ ”

David hums around him before slowly easing off with a wet pop. He lifts his head to meet Patrick’s gaze. “What do you want?”

“I need you inside of me, David, I need you to fuck me,” Patrick admits, his voice rough.

David crawls up his body, taking his face between both hands, claiming his lips in a rough kiss. His words make something inside of David unravel, the very last shreds of composure and control. Patrick is pleading with him to be fucked, something that in his wildest dreams he hadn’t allowed himself to imagine. He whimpers as Patrick drags a hand down to his clothed dick, his fingers running along the length of him, David helplessly rutting against his hand.

Now that David’s mouth isn’t wrapped around his dick, Patrick seems to be able to find his voice again. “Seems like we both need to lose some clothes, don’t you think?” Patrick leans forward, licking against David’s clavicle, flattening his palm when David ruts down this time.

“Yes,” is all David can manage, every inch of his body feeling alive and raw, aching for more of Patrick’s touch.

“Seems like we may have found a way to keep you quiet.” Patrick grins, leaning forward and dragging his teeth over David’s earlobe, a broken sound surging past David’s lips, hot breath against his ear sending his senses into overdrive.

Easing David onto his back, Patrick removes the rest of his clothes—including his shoes, which they somehow seemed to have forgotten on their way to the bed. David does the same, leaning back against the pillows and watching Patrick with a heated gaze, reaching blindly for the lube in his nightstand.

David wants this with Patrick more than he’s wanted anything before. Still, he stops himself short as he holds the lube in his hand. “You’re sure—”

Patrick leans forward to kiss David tenderly. He pulls back a little, enough to look David in the eye, and moves a hand down to his cock, sweeping his thumb over the swollen head. “I’m very sure,” Patrick promises, hesitating for just a moment, then, “do you wanna watch me get ready for you?”

God, does he ever.

David barely manages a nod as Patrick takes the lube from him. “But only if I get to watch you, too,” Patrick says, and instead of slicking his fingers up and pushing them into himself like he’s expecting, instead he glides his fingers over David’s length. “I need to see you touch yourself, David.”

Groaning at the loss when Patrick moves his hand away, David’s eyes remain on Patrick’s equally lustful ones, dropping a hand down to his slick cock and stroking himself.

“That’s it,” Patrick all but purrs, situating himself beside David on the bed, slicking up his fingers before setting the lube aside and spreading himself open. His leg rests against David’s as he presses a finger into his own entrance with practiced ease. 

If Patrick notices the way that David’s strokes speed up once he begins to fuck a finger into himself, losing a little bit of the control he’s been able to reign in, he doesn’t say anything.

“You’re so perfect like this,” David whispers as Patrick crosses a leg over top of David’s, opening himself up more as he adds a second finger. Continuing the movements to stretch the firm ring of muscle open, Patrick scissors his fingers inside of himself and groans at the added tension. Biting back a groan of his own, David stops stroking himself for a moment before tightening his fingers around the base of his cock, nearly coming from watching Patrick stretch himself open for David’s dick.

Patrick smiles menacingly, then winks, obviously realizing exactly what his movements have been doing to David, and how incredibly close he is to losing any semblance of control. He lets his legs fall back onto the bed, turning onto his side so he can watch David. “I’m ready for you fuck me now,” Patrick says matter-of-factly.

There’s something about this request, about Patrick, the one of them that had been putting distance between them until today; finally ready to be utterly vulnerable and give all of himself to David. Kissing his jaw tenderly, David fumbles with his nightstand once more, tearing open a packet before rolling a condom on. Before he’s able to ask Patrick how he wants it, he’s already on his knees on the bed, pitched forward with his arms bracketed against the mattress, forehead pressing against his arms.

“I guess you’re ready,” David rasps, attempting to chuckle but his voice sounds broken as he strokes his hand over the condom, applying lube before crawling behind Patrick on the bed. He positions the head of his cock at Patrick’s entrance but stays there waiting for a verbal signal that it’s okay to move. “It’s like you’ve thought about this before.”

It’s not what he meant to say, but it’s out there just the same, regardless of whether this is the time or place to bring it up. He’s been wondering about what things Patrick imagines when he thinks of David.

“Of course I’ve thought about this before,” Patrick grits out as David’s hands slide up his thighs, eventually resting on his hips. He pushes his ass back against David’s cock, the head pressing against his hole. “ _Please_ don’t make me beg for it.”

“Mmm,” David murmurs, a small smirk on his lips as he remains still. “But there’s something so damn sexy about you begging me for it.” Even as he says it, he can picture Patrick all spread out for him, begging to be fucked.

“David, _don’t_ ,” Patrick whines.

David bends forward, delicately kissing along the curve of Patrick’s shoulder, moving towards his neck. “I won’t, _this time_ , since we’ve waited so long for this,” David murmurs against the shell of his ear. “But next time, all bets are off.”

Kissing the back of his neck, David eases his weight back onto his knees, hands bracing Patrick’s hips as he pushes into him for the first time. He takes his time to ensure that Patrick has the time to adjust. 

“Move,” Patrick urges, the word coming out as desperate as David is beginning to feel. He thrusts into him slowly at first, groaning as Patrick pushes back onto his cock, meeting him halfway and creating more delicious friction. Reaching in front of him, David wraps his hand around Patrick’s cock, so when he moves forward from fucking himself back onto David’s cock, he’s thrusting into David’s waiting hand.

“You’re so good, baby,” David murmurs as he begins to fuck into him more steadily, their bodies finally moving in sync with each other.

It feels so good, and he’s lost in a sea of ecstasy, in a place where only he and Patrick exist, like it was always meant to be.

David pitches himself forward, sliding an arm over Patrick’s chest and bringing him up as he rights himself. David shifts them so that he’s seated beneath Patrick. Barely taking the time to adjust to the new position, Patrick now has the leverage to fully fuck himself back down greedily onto David’s dick. “I-I don’t know how -how long—” 

He can feel the heat pooling in his own belly, increasing in velocity each time Patrick seats himself fully onto his lap, taking all of his cock. David’s breath coming out as ragged puffs of air now, bending his head forward and kissing Patrick’s shoulder. He begins to stroke Patrick more rapidly now, urging him closer to his release. “Come for me,” he commands roughly against the shell of his ear, his thrusts more frantic and less of a steady rhythmic now.

Patrick’s reply is a guttural sound, deep and overwhelming as his body tenses, coming on David’s fingers. David bucks up into him as Patrick tenses, the sensation sending him over the precipice, easing the heat that’s been pooling in his stomach.”Holy shit,” David rasps as his own release overwhelms him, forehead pressing against Patrick’s shoulder.

Their breathing slowly returns to normal and Patrick eases himself off of David’s lap, cleaning up himself and some of the mess left behind. David watches as Patrick looks for his clothes that he’s left scattered across the floor, his expression a familiar one, of practiced control.

David swallows thickly, not wanting this moment to end after all that David’s put on the line to finally make clear what he wants with him. If Patrick walks out of here like this was nothing but sex and they just pretend like it didn’t happen, he doesn’t think that he’ll be able to look Patrick in the eyes ever again.

“Um, I’m gonna hop in the shower,” David says, tossing the condom in the garbage before finally looking up at Patrick. He doesn’t know how to say all of the things that he should, how to make it clear to Patrick that this was never about the sex. So, he keeps it simple. 

“I’d like it if you stayed,” David adds.

The tense look that had begun to cross Patrick’s disappears, giving way to a beautiful smile brightening Patrick’s features. Silently, he holds a hand out for Patrick who joins him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to ask,” Patrick admits, sliding an arm low around David’s waist, looking at him, almost awed as he allows himself to be led to the bathroom by David. “Thank you for making that happen for us—I’m sorry I didn’t take the first step, that I was too consumed by what could change.”

David smiles, turning on the shower as Patrick kisses him tenderly, joining him under the spray of water. “I’m learning that change can be a very beautiful thing.”


End file.
